Metroid: Zudolk
by Jomasten
Summary: Bounty Huntress Samus Aran and a surprising addition character are hired to investigate a desolate planet. But has it always been this way? future pairing SamusOC (possibly)SamusSurpriseCharacter. Chappy 1 Up!R&R please! UNFINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid and Samus, but I do own my OC and Original Planet/ World and alien species.  
  
This will constantly change POVs from time to time, so try to catch up.  
  
Prolouge: New Mission, New Friend  
  
(Samus' POV)  
  
"Investigate the planet and find out if it does have Life." drolled my 59 year-old client. I was hired to investigate this one planet, called Zudolk to see if it ever had any life in it. Apparently some say there was, but was destroyed by alien life-forms called 'Rakuzoi', or that may just be a myth. Suddenly, Sax entered the room, with offers of tea and a snack. Yes,'the' SA-X whom the other copies I destroyed. I found her apparently damaged and looked almost 'human' when I found her floating in the ruins of the B.S.L station. I healed her wounds and she was grateful. I gave her a place to stay with me, she accepted.  
  
Anyway, my client said "...But apparently, I think the 'Rakuzoi Theory' is all a bunch of hobwash!"   
  
"I'm sure it is, sir." I answered and Sax added, " Once Miss Samus proves it." and she smiled.  
  
That cheered me up a little. The ship wasn't boring any more ever since Sax came here. At first, she was just an X-infected suit with a will to destroy me, but when the Omega Metroid almost destroyed her, she reconsidered (she told me all of this, of course) her actions. She developed emotions, a body away from my old suit, and long, flowing black hair in a face that looks like mine except mor pale and the eyes are blue.  
  
Apparently, she's my new partner, a new friend , and she's coming with me to the mysterious planet to discover life, or if it even had life, but I have a feeling that this is going to be a new adventure for me and Sax. So of we go to the mysterious planet  
  
To Planet Zudolk...  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this was short and was focused mostly on Sax/SA-X, but hey I'm just starting!  
  
Preview next Chapter!:Battle Moons "...Arghh ship's been hit, Miss Samus!" -Sax 


	2. Chapter 1:Battle Moons

Dislciamer: I do not own Metroid and Samus, but I do own my OC and Original Planet and alien species.  
  
This will constantly change POV all of the time.  
  
Last Time: Samus is hired to investigate a planet believed 'life-less' with her new partner (surprise!) Sax (formerly known as SA-X, remember?).  
  
Chapter 1: Battle Moons part1  
  
(Samus' POV)  
  
"Adam, boot system check for launch sequence." I said to the ship's computer A.I. "And hold any new clients."  
"Yes, Lady." replied Adam's voice. " And Lady, the Etecoons and Dachorans has escaped and is now playing with Miss Sax."  
  
"sigh. Let them. they do needed an excercise anyway." I murmured mostly to myself.  
  
SYSTEM START.  
...CHECKING FOR ERRORS... ZERO ERRORS FOUND.  
...LAUNCH SEQUENCE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY.  
...67 NEW CLIENTS ON HOLD.  
........68........69 AND FURTHER INCREASING...  
  
While those were being done, I was thinking about the mission objective," 'The Rakuzoi Theory'... hmm.". My thoughts were interrupted when Sax, with the three Dachorans hanging on to her happily, " Ha hahaha," She laughed, "Please, do get off me. Miss Samus, we're taking off?" she asked . I answered "Ugh, yes."  
  
"Somehting the matter, Miss?" she concerned .  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about the mission."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What? What do you mean by 'Oh'?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Miss Samus. Just thinking about it too..."  
  
...LAUNCH SEQUENCE INITIATED.  
...ESTIMATED TIME TO DESTINATION...2 HOURS AND 05 MIN...IN 3 JUMPS.  
...TIME TO LAUNCH...1 HOUR...  
  
"...But I still feel strange about the B.S.L. thing. I mean we were enemies once. Now we're allies. I tried to kill you once and you forgave me!" Sax was almost at the verge of tears when I put my hand on top of her head and petted her like a little dog.  
  
"Dew(as in 'there')dew pooh behby!" I said jokingly and comfortingly, "That's all in the past now, Sax, and pasts things like those are meant to be forgotten. Besides," I continued, removing my hand from her head, "I already forgave you when one of your 'sisters' saved from me from the Omega Metroid."  
  
"Thank you." Sax finally said, smiling(somehow, that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside).  
  
"But on to serious matters." I said, "Did you find anything on the Planet Zudolk?"  
  
"No." Sax repiled blankly  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the mystery of it. I didn't find anything on the subject. They all turned out blank, only rumors, mostly the 'Rakuzoi Theory'. Could it be that it's true, but never proven?" she said.  
  
" Hmm, maybe that is the true and...why are you smiling Sax?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"Because, this is all too exciting. $ We're gonna solve a mystery! $ " she sang happily.  
  
" Yeah, but that dosen't answer why you're always holding my hand whenever I'm only about inches away from you." All her answer was a blush.  
  
And all hour we spent talking about Planet Zudolk.  
  
"Lady Samus, Miss Sax, please prepare. We are about to go to Hyperspace."  
  
"Ok. See you , Miss Samus, I'll go change into my Suit." Sax exited, singing.  
As I followed suit, my thoughts were somwhere else.. somwhere...  
  
I got in the Fusion Suit pretty easy, since it was smaller than my old Power Suit Sax is using now. The armor padding stuck on, and my helmet closed with a hiss.  
Apparently, the Fusion Suit(as I dubbed it) was weaker than my old suit. Though good at speed and evasion, it was almost equal in power to Sax's( it WAS originally mine, but I gave it to her) Power Suit.  
  
I was the first one back on deck from my quarters waiting for Sax. 'Probably ambushed by the cretures again' I thought to myself, chuckling...  
  
LATER...(NARRATOR POV)  
  
Sax managed to get the Etecoon and Dachorans off her. With her armor secure and her helmet secured with a hiss, she proceeded to the main deck where Samus was waiting for her...  
  
Chapter 1: Battle Moons; part 2  
  
...ARRIVAL SUCCESFUL.  
...DEACTIVATING HYPERJUMP.  
...3...2...1...DEACTIVATED.  
...PASSENGER CONDITIONS...NORMAL.  
...CANCELLING CHRYOGENIC SLEEP...  
  
Apparently, chryogenic sleep wasn't at all comfortable for Samus, neither is investigative jobs. By the time she fully woke up, Planet Zudolk was in sight.  
  
It was as barren as the client mentioned, brown lands with small patches of green in some of the 10 continents was clearly marked on the clear, dark sky. Waters, dirty and dark didn't at all looked like people would like to swim there. 10 moons orbited the planet, making more definite that this was planet Zudolk.  
  
"Hmm, morning, Miss Samus.." Sax was still groggy and sick from the Hyperspace jumps, since this is some of her firsts.  
"He he, morning." Samus replied, smiling behind the helmet of her Fusion Suit...  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BLAM!! "Whoa! What was that?!" Samus exclaimed.  
"Miss Samus! It's the moons!" Sax replied, pointing at one of the now charging moon of the planet Zudolk.  
"That last blast barely got us there. Sax, evasive!" Samus instructed. Sax switched to manual and evaded shots after shots, barely hitting them. Two shots were fired at them, but Sax steered left.  
"It must be a defense mechanism built by the Zudolkians back then." Sax theorized.  
"Yes, that might be it." thought Samus, "So they could repel Rakuzoi raids on their planet."  
  
But one shot came through. Then a direct hit was made. "...Arghh ship's been hit, Miss Samus!" Sax shouted through the explosions, "We've sustained heavy damage!"  
  
"Damn! Alredy!?" "Yes! And were about to crash!!"  
  
And they disappeared into the planet surface.  
-  
To be continued!  
  
What happend? What WILL happen? Find out next time! (R&R please!)  
  
Chapter 2: Under the Illusion -"It's all part of the IllusionWooh!" one of the OCs  
  
Author's Notes:Well, That sucks. not much detail but worth it. My cousin didn't like the whole 'SA-X turned human' and planet Zudolk, and the future possible pairing SamusOC/SamusSax thing. And I'm still brushing up on my story skills. I'm also working on the story on how SA-X became Sax , but that's in many more chapters to come. Give me one reason to do it now?  
  
Hespion: Well because you are in a hurry.  
Destin: Yes, I agree with Hespion.  
Devilin: Soooo...when's the nasties? (gets hit by Joms with a giant mallet)  
Joms: There's none you fool!  
ChariJoms:Hey! Devilin got hit! Let's all point and/ or laugh at his misery.  
every other yami sides laugh 


End file.
